Bloody Love
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: Zoey rejects the change in the middle of a ritual. just hours after her death, her body is stolen. As her Friends try to find out what happens, Kalona attempts to create a safe place for his sons. placed at the beginning of Hidden. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**the cough was ripped from her throat. The candles fell to the floor, her friends surrounding her in seconds. "Z!" she fell to her knees, looking down at her hands. Blood, the ruby liquid splattered across her palms. "Get Thanatos!" a voice screamed out. Her body rocked with another cough, she could here the voices of people around them. "no" she whispered, Zoey looked up at the statue of Nyx. Why now? She looked up, Thanatos was running through the doors of the temple. She saw the face of the immortal following her. She knelt before Zoey, the fledgling coughed again, blood splattered the floor. She felt Stark grab her and hold her in his arms. They were both crying, "come on Z, you can fight this." he said, Zoey coughed again, this time much more violently. "come on Z!" He screamed at her.**

**Kalona stood there in silence, his heart pounded in his chest as he watched her. The immortal walked closer and knelt down. Blood stained her face and dress. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion between the two. "Kalon-" another cough broke through the silence. Kalona was the one not sure what to think, her eyes looked into his. He saw she was afraid, afraid of dying. Of failing her friends and the ones she loved. Of Neferet winning, he closed his eyes and took the fledgling from her lovers arms. He stood, "were are you taking her?" "the infirmary, to let her be comfortable in her last hour." he said, the immortal carried her out of the temple. **

**Her eyes met his, he stood beside the bed. She coughed, her eyes had faded, Kalona was the first to tell she was tired of fighting everything. Tired of worrying for her friends and family, he tucked her in. the white sheets already had splotches of red. "Kalona, where is Stark?" she asked "he will be here soon." he said. She closed her eyes, her body was in so much pain. Kalona gently whipped the blood away from her lips. "aren't you going to tell me to fight this Kalona?" she asked, another coughed shook her body. Kalona shook his head. He knew that this was in a way her choice. He wasn't going to make her fight what she truly wanted. **

**The door opened and Kalona saw her guardian. He rushed over "Z!" he grabbed her hand, Kalona moved back "Stark" Kalona felt bad, she seemed to weak, so vulnerable. Another cough shook her, Kalona turned his head "Zoey, your grandma is on the way over here." he said "no" her eyes widened "i don't want her to see me like this." Zoey was begging him. Kalona looked away, she coughed again, blood splattered out. "Kalona" her hand reached for him, the immortal looked back at her. Her skin was even more pale. Kalona wasn't sure how that was possible but she seemed so much paler. He sat down on the side of the bed. "don't let my grandma see me like this." she begged, "i will do my best." "thank you" she coughed again, this time more violently. She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side "come on Z, I know you can fight this." Stark cried, "good bye" she whispered.**

**Kalona reached for her hand, attempting to comfort her. He felt nothing, her body was cold. Her pulse was gone, the nurse walked over and pulled the blanket up over her face. "Zoeybird?!" Kalona looked up, the elderly woman stood there. "Zoeybird" Kalona stood and blocked her view. "Kalona, my granddaughter" she tried to peer around him. "I'm sorry Sylvia" "please do not tell me my granddaughter is gone." "she is" Stark stood and pushed past Kalona. "what happened?" she asked "the goddess forsook her." Stark said, his hands were balled into fists. The woman looked at Kalona, the guardian stormed out. Leaving them alone with the nurse. "the goddess would not do that." she whispered "she wouldn't" Kalona said "then why is she dead?" "her body rejected the changed." Thanatos walked in, she walked over to the bed and removed the blanket. Kalona tried to honor Zoey's request. "let me see her Kalona." Sylvia pushed his wing out of the way. Thanatos looked at the fallen warrior. "Kalona, I must speak with you in privet." she said, "of coarse" the immortal turned, his eyes watching the elderly woman as she grieved over the fledgling. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Her eyes opened slightly, "Dragon, the sun will be rising soon. We need to get her to someplace covered." the familiar voice came through. She looked over, the familiar blond hair fell back behind the woman's shoulders, blue eyes turned to look at her. "she's awake" the person carrying her stopped "Zoey, are you alright?" "where am I?" she asked, "set her down Dragon." "Dragon?" she blinked at the people. Her feet touched the ground, she stretched "where is Nyx?" she asked, the two looked at her. "guys?" she looked between Dragon and his Mate.**

**Kalona paced the office, "how did this happened?" he mumbled to himself. "Kalona, you sick bastard!. He looked up, Stark stood there. Kalona lifted an eye brow, "what is it that you think I have done now?" he asked, "you took her didn't you!" Kalona knew what he was speaking of, "i did not take the priestess's body." he said, his voice firm and strong. Thanatos walked in"he's telling the truth stark." she said "how can he!" Kalona put his hand up, "James, I know you are angry, I know you are upset. This wont be resolved if you continually focus on me. I did not take her body." Kalona walked past him, the high priestess following close behind her warrior.**

"**she was dead for almost three hours before someone took her." she whispered "her soul had not passed into the goddess's realm." she continued, "it must be Neferet" he said "she plans to use her as a weapon." they walked through the empty hallway. "we must find her before Neferet gets a chance to do anything." he said "yes, we must." "it worries me that she got in so easily." she nodded "it worries me just as well." Kalona closed his eyes, "why did you not want to let Sylvia past earlier?" he sighed "Zoey didn't want her grandmother to see her like that." he said "Kalona, I must ask, how are your sons." "most are well, others are to nervous." he said "where are they?" she asked "in small camp in the woods, I worry someone will find them." Kalona was shocked at her sudden concern. "i need a place for them" "they cannot come back here." she said "i know," Kalona stopped and looked out the window, "i might be able to help you get a place Kalona. They are your family." she said, "why do you care?" he asked. The priestess turned "Kalona, we will talk later." she said. He sighed, he worried for his sons. "go check on them" she said, she walked off. **

**Zoey walked with them, the sun was starting to lighten the sky. Her eyes didn't leave the ground, "come on" Anastsia had then rush ahead, there was a camp there. Zoey looked around. There was a lite fire, Zoey walked in closer, she looked around. Most of the huts were on the ground. "come on" Dragon led her over to the ladder. She looked up at the tree house. "go up there" she climbed the ladder and looked around. She moved the curtain away, the room was small. She laid down on a pillow, "who are you" a voice hissed from the darkness. Dragon reached for his sword, a figure emerged "a raven mocker?" Zoey whispered. **

**Kalona landed in the clearing, the sun was already over head. "Di-ni-yo-li" he called out, his voice echoed through the trees. None of his children came, he called out for them again "Di-ni-yo-li!" "Father" "Nisroc" his second oldest walked into the clearing. "my child, there is everyone?" he asked, he pointed up to the tree house. "is everyone alright?" he asked "yes father, it's just that-" "Kalona" he looked from his son up. "ah, professor Lankford." he smirked, "last time I saw you, you were dead." Kalona walked up and climbed the ladder "what might you be doing here?" Kalona asked. Dragon looked back inside the tree house. "A-da-do-da, A-ya a-ha-ni" Dragon stared at one of the creatures. It was smaller then the rest. Kalona walked in, he looked around.**

**Zoey looked up at him "Zoey" he stared shocked. "i should have known it was you." she hissed, "you did this didn't you?" Kalona walked over, "i have done nothing" he said, "then why am I alive?" "i cannot answer that, someone stole your body two days ago." she stared, "stole my body?" she glared at him. Kalona forced her head up, he stared directly into her eyes. "By the look of your eyes, I can tell you it might have been Neferet." he said, "oh goddess." she leaned back, Kalona looked back. A woman stood there, "A-da-do-da" "U-s-di Tsi-s-qua" he looked at one of the younger raven mockers. "who are they?" Nisroc hissed out. Zoey closed her eyes and cried, "Zoey, are you ok?" the woman walked over and knelt down. She gently attempted to comfort the girl. The immortal looked at her, "why are you two here?" "Nyx sent us to bring Zoey to you." "why me?" he asked, "you can ask her." Kalona turned his head, the sword master looked him over. "i can not be here at all hours. If you didn't know, I took your job back at the school." Kalona said and looked back at Zoey, "i want to go home to my friends." she said, "i don't want to be here with Kalona!" **

**the immortal stared down at her, "she can stay here, but both of you will have to stay with her." Kalona said, "I'll do my best to get blood out here to you." he said, Kalona looked back at Zoey. "Father," "Nisroc, what is it?" Kalona looked at the raven mocker. "will we be safe with them here?" Kalona looked at them, "as long as they do not attack us, we will not attack them." "Dragon!" Anastasia snapped at him, "I'm sorry Kalona, he didn't mean it that way." she said, "i understand." he turned to look back at his sons, "will all of you behave?" he asked. Several of them nodded, Kalona looked at Zoey. "is there anything you want or need me to bring the next time I come?" he asked, she looked at him. "some good clothing." first time he looked over her. The only clothing she had on was a short dress. No doubt ably it was one that Neferet had given to her. "i will do my best." he said, "be safe" he said and walked out, "I'll be back in a few days." he said. **

**Stevie Rae sat on her bed, she looked around. Rephiam was already out flying, leaving her alone in her room. Z was dead and her body was missing, she didn't under stand why someone had taken her. Or even who had taken her, "Stevie Rae" "oh, hey Stark" he walked in, "have you seen or heard anything?" "no, I'm sorry sweet pea." she frowned, she saw his fists ball up. "i can't believe this! I know Kalona is behind this!" he said "maybe he's not sweet pea, he was with Thanatos all that time." she said, "we wont find her if you keep blaming Kalona." she said, "being with that damn bird boy has clouded your judgment!" she stood. "honey, get out now, I am not gonna sit here and let you insult Rephiam." she said, "well, you've just been sitting here and not helping to look for Zoey!" he yelled, Stevie Rae raised her palm and slapped him. The vampire stared "get out stark, I don't want to hear anymore from you." she pointed to the door. She turned her back and sat back on the bed. Her attention turned back to a book on the table. Z had been reading something the night before the ritual and no one seemed to have the heart to go through her stuff right now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kalona sat there in the office with Thanatos, "Kalona" "yes, what is it?" Kalona looked up from the old book, "there is an old house not to far outside of Tulse. I think it would be suitible for your children." "Thanatos, why are you even bothering?" he asked, the question had been on his mind the past few hours. "i bother because Tulsa, let alone the world is not ready to know you and your sons exist. You let them lose once! I do not want this causing another out burst. We're already on thin ice with the humans." "and by thin, you mean paper thin." they looked over, "what is it Darius?" "someone leaked the disapearance of Z's body to the media! Their having a hay day with it!" Darius tossed the news paper onto her desk. "oh bloody hell, really!?" **

**Kalona stood and leaned over, "the dead are rising." Kalona laughed, "and the imagination of the mortals is surprisingly small." he chuckled, "Kalona, this is bad, this is very very bad." Thanatos said, Kalona looked at the prophetess. "any word on whether Zoey's body has been found or not?" the girl shook her head "no, but a bunch of her stuff is missing." she said "like what?" Thanatos asked, "her comforter, pictures of her family and friends, clothing, and various other things." Kalona looked at Thanatos, "why would those go missing." she whispered, Kalona looked at the warrior, he was glaring at the immortal. It was obvious all the suspicion in her group was on him. **

**Rephiam walked through the hallway, he needed time to think. Stark was pushing suspicion on his father constantly. What was worse was that many of them were starting to believe the archer. He sighed "Rephiam!" "Stevie Rae" he looked over, Stevie Rae ran over and took his hand. "hey honey," she laid her head against his shoulder. "what is it?" he asked "where is your father?" she asked "i think he is with Thanatos." he said, "thanks," she kissed him. "is everything alright?" he asked "yea, stark just showed up in my and Z's room and..." her eyes filled with tears. He held her close, she cried against his chest. "it's ok" "goddess Rephiam, I miss her." she said, "i know you do love." **

**he looked down into her eyes "did he hurt you?" he asked "no" "he kept trying to push fault on your father and tried convincing me that it was your fault my judgment had been changed." he whipped her eyes, "I don't understand why he hates me now." he looked away, "i think he's angry, Z is dead and her body is missing. We're all upset and he's just handling it worse then we are." Rephiam heard someone clear their throat. "if your going to talk about someone behind their back, make sure they can't here you." Rephiam turned his head, Stark was standing there with his arms crossed. Rephiam pushed Stevie Rae aside, "Rephiam"**

**Stevie Rae grabbed his arm, "don't fight him" she said "oh come on, Stevie Rae isn't it obvious." "it's obvious you're being a jerk." she said, she held Rephiam's hand. "i need to go talk to your father, come on" he looked at her. "ok" he wrapped an arm around her, they walked away from the archer. Rephiam looked back staring at him, "please don't get into a fight rephiam" she begged, "i will try, but I will not stand for him attempting to intimidate you." he said "don't worry about it honey, it's not gonna work. I'm not scared of him. If he wants to act like that and try to blame any one he can, let him." Rephiam laughed "i guess your right." they stopped and knocked on the office door. "come in" Rephiam opened the door. "hey Thanatos, do you know where Kalona is?" they looked around. The winged immortal was no where to be seen. "yes, he went to go take some supplies to your brothers." she said, "oh, well will he be back soon?" Rephiam asked, "tomorrow, he said he was going to spend the day taking care of them." Stevie Rae looked at Rephiam "ok, thank you." he said, "are you two alright?" the high priestess asked, "Stark has been going around trying to push fault on my father." Rephiam said, "i know, as many times as he is told Kalona was with me, he will not listen. I am sorry but there isn't much I can do about it." **

**Stevie Rae sighed "i think though, this is just how he is handling his grief. He feels guilty as a warrior because he couldn't protect her." she said, "and Kalona is the cause of her death to him. He took her to the infirmary during the time she was dying." "Kalona did the right thing, she wasn't able to fight it Stevie Rae." the three stayed put in silence, "i would like to talk to stark though, I want to know if he is responsible for this." she held up the paper, "they found out her body was missing?" Stevie Rae did feel angry about that. "apparently so, we don't know how they found out. But I do suspect James stark, I think he is desperate enough that he would try this." she said "i think you're right." Rephiam looked at Stevie Rae, "tell us when Kalona comes back." she said, "i will, you both be careful." the high priestess said. "we will, you be careful too."**

**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Zoey laid there by the fire, She closed her eyes and just listened to the quiet night. "Zoey" her eyes opened quickly, she saw Kalona leaning over her "Goddess Kalona, you scared me." he laughed "i am sorry if I frightened you." he said, "it's ok" she sat up and stretched, she saw the suit case he was carrying. "i brought some things for you." he said "thanks" "I thought it's some stuff you might want as well as a few changes of clothing." he said, "thanks" she smiled. He picked it up, "come" he said, the fledgling walked towards the ladder, Kalona jumped up and landed on the space above her. She climbed up and face him, her red eyes looked into his amber eyes.**

**Kalona reached up and took her face in his hands. Zoey placed her hands on his, "Kalona" he smiled and turned "come, you need to get changed." he said, she looked down at her self, Kalona was right, she did need to get changed. The dress she had been in the past few days wasn't the most comfortable piece of clothing in the world. She walked in and looked at Kalona, "I'll let you have some privacy." he said and left. She unzipped the suitcase. The first thing she noticed was the lavender pillow and comforter. She smiled and placed them aside, she stuck to her old habits and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She dug out a pair of shoes and slipped them on. She turned her gaze back to the suitcase and started pulling some other things out. "Otis" she stared blankly at the stuffed toy fish. It was old and tattered from years of abuse and play. **

**She smiled and looked back through, this time finding some picture frames. "i thought you might want those." he said, her head turned. He smiled, "how are you feeling?" he asked "i could be better." she said, "is there anything I could possibly do for you?" "i don't think so." she stood. "i would guess you might be hungry." she nodded "yea, I could really use some blood." "Zoey?" Dragon poked his head in the room. "hey, is everything alright?" she asked "yes, I just wanted to check on you."he said, "thanks" Zoey stood and dusted her self off, "Kalona, did you bring any blood with you?" she asked "i did." she smiled "good"**

**Thanatos leaned back in the chair, "Nyx we need your guidance, where is she?" she closed her eyes, "Do not fear, I have some one taking care of Zoey" the priestess opened her eyes, "Nyx" Death stared at the goddess "you've been busy" Nyx smiled "i have" "who is taking care of Zoey and where is she?" "i want you to trust me Thanatos, she is not ready to come home just yet. She is safe and away from Neferet." "should I tell her friends, they do not know you did not welcome her soul to the other realm." "when they are ready, you tell them." the goddess frowned "death is to hasty, and comes often with out warning." Thanatos stared, the half moon hung in the sky. A solemn remembrance of the week before. "her friends are taking things a little better then Stark is." "i will be leaving the fates to decided what will be revealed to you." she said "and beware, Old Magik is taking root in the school. And danger is coming, prepare them well Death." she said.**

**Kalona watched her as she downed a third pack of blood. He laughed "maybe I should have brought more." he said, she looked at him, her face was bright red. A stark contrast to her paled skin. He smiled, her eyes were still a bright ruby red, the darkness was stirring in her soul. '**am I the best person to watch over her right now? It wasn't that long ago that I had been allied with the darkness.' **he thought, Zoey stood and looked at the fire. Kalona turned his head and looked at Dragon, "Have my sons been good?" he asked "yes," Dragon responded, Kalona looked back at Zoey "are you alright?" Anastasia asked "i guess" she said "i really miss my friends and grandma though." Kalona stood "when do you think I could go see them again?" "soon, just now is not the time." Kalona answered "why not now?" "if Neferet is behind your resurrection, then there is a chance she can control you." Kalona said, the red fledgling stared, he was right. **

**Kalona opened the curtain and walked into the tree house, the small room was completely dark, save for the little bit of morning light behind him. Gently he secured it and turned his attention to the sleeping fledgling. He walked over and knelt down, "sleep well little fledgling" he said and tucked the blanket in, "Father" "Nisroc" Kalona stood and turned to face his son. The raven mocker stared past him "is she A-ya?" he asked, Kalona could sense his children's fear. A-ya... the maiden that had trapped him over a thousand years ago. He closed his eyes "yes, she is A-ya. Her soul is Zoey's" he whispered. More to himself then his son, he turned his gaze back to Zoey. **

**Her eyes fluttered open, she could sense a presence over her. **_''It must be Kalona'_** she thought and sat up, instead of the immortal she saw one of his sons. He seemed younger then the others. He stared at her in fear, "what are you doing up?" ****She ****asked, ****She**** knew what to do when it came to young kids. ****Her ****little brother would do something ****similar ****. "s-s-sorry" he hissed out the word, I noticed he was holding Otis. I didn't say anything, ****he looked down. "what's your name?" she asked him, "****U-s-di Tsi-s-qua" ****he responded. She smiled "you can't sleep? Can you?" he shook his head "no" he answered, he handed to toy fish back to Zoey. "oh Thank you." she said, "Zoey?" her gaze turned to Kalona. He was sitting against the wall not to far from the two. "Kalona, shouldn't you be back at school by now?" she asked "i told Thanatos I would be staying the day with my sons." he said. Zoey stood and straighten her shirt. "ok" he smiled at her, "****is everything alright?" the immortal asked "i think your son is scared." she said. Kalona stood, he looked at the raven mocker. "Ga-do-no Hna-dv-ga Ni-hi ****Us****-****ga****-****s****-****da****-****ne****-****lv****-****gi?" "Na****-****s****-****gi****-****a****-****ge****-****yv ****Wi-li a-gi-s-ds ****U****-****tsa****-****ti****-****na ****a-si-que." they were speaking in cherrokee. The raven mocker looked at me, was he frightened of ****her****? "what are you guys saying?" ****she ****asked Kalona looked at me "he thinks you are here to take me away again." "****like A-ya" her voice whispered "yes" Kalona came over to her, "do they all think I am here to seal you in the earth again?" "i think they do." he said.**

** She sighed and looked down. "i don't want to take your father away from you, I'm not here to hurt him." she said firmly, she was speaking the truth. She was here because the goddess had sent her to Kalona to take care of her. The red fledgling looked at Kalona. The immortal looked down into her eyes, "thank you Zoey" he said, Zoey looked past him to see Dragon and Anastasia asleep together. She couldn't help but to feel just a little but jealous, life or death the two seemed happy and content with each other. She closed her eyes and sighed, she wanted that, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with stark. Kalona sensed her feelings, "i think you should get back to bed Zoey" he said firmly "right" she turned and walked back over to the little pallet on the floor. Her lavender felt so soft when she laid her head down on it. Kalona tucked her in, "sleep well" he said "you too." she said. She listened as Kalona left the tree house, in here heart she could feel just a little bit that he was good. There was some part of Kalona that could change ****completely**** for the better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kalona placed the lavender pillow on the bed, it had taken him two weeks to prepare the house Thanatos had bought for his sons. He had made a room up in the attic for Zoey, it was easy for her to get up here, the house was over one hundred years old. He looked around, he had done his best to make it comfortable. "hey" he turned his head, the red fledgling poked her head above the ladder. He smiled "hey, how about tonight we go see how well you can control your self around humans." he said, he face turned to a shocked look. "really?" he nodded, "I'll send Dragon out with you, don't go to the school though. Just in case you can't control your self." she nodded, "do you like you room?" he asked "yes," she walked over to the bed in the middle of the room, she sat down. Kalona sat with her, "are you alright?" he asked "i don't know, I feel conflicted "i want to go back to my friends, but I know there is a chance I could attack them." her arms wrapped around herself. **

**Kalona stared, his gaze traveled over the girl. Gently he caressed her cheek, her cherrokee features were heightened. "i am sorry about this." he said "about what?" she asked confused "about what I've done to you." "thanks for apologizing" he smiled "get some rest, the sun wont set for another hour. Later you and Dragon can go back into Tulsa for a little while." the immortal wrapped an arm around the fledgling. Kalona kissed her, he ran a hand down her arm to her thigh. She trembled and kissed him back. "my angel" he said.**

**Her body tensed, her mind drifted back to stark. She loved him, she didn't love Kalona. As much as A-ya tried to push her to him she still didn't love the immortal. She didn't want him around her all the time like A-ya did. She just wanted Stark, she wanted the one she loved. Zoey pushed him away, "stop it!" she snapped. Kalona looked at her shocked. Zoey stood, tears had filled her eyes "are you alright?" "please Kalona, don't" he stood and tried to place a hand on her shoulder. "no" her palm connected to his face. He backed away, watching her. **

**Kalona was confused, what had he done to upset her? Kalona turned his head away, "I am sorry if I hurt you." he said softly, "you didn't hurt me physically." she said, "i do not understand." he said "Kalona, please, I don't love you, I don't want to trying to seduce me at every chance you may get. I just want you to help me." she said, her voice was shaky at best. "i am sorry" he said in a soft voice. He was attempting to calm her, "i didn't mean to make you feel that way." he said suddenly, neither moved, he seemed to just gaze into her eyes. Trying to find something, anything to tell him she wasn't angry. He never wanted to make her feel pain, he regretted every issue he had caused for her. **

**Stark walked down the city streets, the sun had set almost an hour ago. He looked around for her, it hit him Neferet or Kalona might have taken her and brought her back from death. He wanted to listen for any indication that she was around. He scanned a few shops, looking for Neferet or even Zoey. His eyes landed on a figure sitting at a table out side a star bucks. He walked over "Neferet" he sat down across from the fallen high priestess. Her emerald eyes scanning him over, she grinned "well, James, what do I owe seeing you here. And with out your little priestess." she made a fake gasping sound. Stark growled "where is she?" Neferet smiled at him "i don't know" she grinned at the archer. "but I do know I could use a new consort." she said placing a finger under his chin. "never," she smiled "oh well." she laughed. The fallen high priestess stood from the table. "i am sure your little bitch will turn up eventually. Maybe wrapped in the arms of Kalona." she laughed, her head turned "or maybe she's closer then you think." he followed her gaze across the street. A woman was walking across the street. She looked exactly like Zoey, except with out her markings. **

**He stood and quickly and started across the street. He wasn't going to loss track of her, he was going to get to her. He narrowly avoided getting hit by a car "Zoey!" he screamed out, "Zoe" he ran into the alley after her, the shadows seemed to have hidden her. "Z?" he whispered her name. "Zoey, are you alright? Did Neferet do something to you?" he continued asking questions. Something grabbed him from behind "Z?" he spun, his eyes met with a pair of dark red orbs. "Z?"**

"**what do you mean she attacked him?" Zoey heard voices around her, Kalona's voice was the first she recognized. "yes, she attacked him, I have no clue if he survived." Zoey felt Kalona sit down on the bed, his hands stroked her hair. "get me a wet rag, I want to get her cleaned up before she wakes." Kalona said, Zoey heard foot steps disappear down the ladder. "Kalona?" the immortal looked down "Zoey?" he stared down at her, her eyes opened. "Who did I attack Kalona?" she asked him. "who?" she asked again, tears ran down her face. "it was your lover," "i attacked stark?" he looked away. "oh goddess!" she cried, Kalona attempted to calm her "I'm a monster" she cried out "no your not, this isn't your fault." he said "i might have killed him." she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Kalona looked back to the opening, Dragon came up. Kalona looked at him, the sword master walked over, he handed him the wet rag. Kalona gently whipped her fave and kissed her forehead. **

**Zoey laid there with the blanket around herself. The immortal still sat there playing with her hair, she looked up at him. "Kalona" "what is it?" "when you go back to the school, will you check and see if Stark is still alive for me?" "i will," he said "thanks" she smiled at him. Kalona ran a hand down her arm, the sun was beginning to set, "i need to go now" he said "ok" Kalona stood from the bed. "get some rest Zoey" he said "ok, be careful" she said "you too," Kalona turned "i will see you in a week or so." "see you." she whispered softly, her mind was reeling with thoughts. Her mind anxious to find out if Stark was alive. She walked to the window and watched Kalona in the setting sun. his wings spread, his skin glowed in the soft low light. She looked up at the sun set, the colors ranged from pinks to purples. She would miss being able to go out into the sun with her grandma and help with the gardening. She opened the curtain fully, the fading light drifted in. she closed her eyes and stood there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Kalona walked to the infirmary, the door opened and he slipped past the nurse. He found Starks room. The boy was laying there sleeping. "Kalona, I know you are there." stark said, "why are you here?" he asked "i came to see how you were doing." Kalona said simply, "i heard you were attacked." "since when do you care for me?" stark asked, Kalona did not care for him. For all Kalona cared the boy could have died and he would be happy. "i just feel like Zoey would want someone to make sure you were ok." "didn't you here? It was Z that attacked me. I saw her face when she lunged at me." Kalona saw the boy cringe at the thought of the girl he loved trying to kill him. **

**Kalona turned and left the infirmary, "Kalona" his attention turned to Thanatos, "i need to talk to you." she said, "about what?" he asked looking at her "about Zoey" her eyes narrowed. Kalona stared, "alright" he said simply, Kalona followed the priestess into the office. The door closed and she sat down at her desk. "i know Kalona, I know she's at the house." her voice was stern, "how long?" he asked "for a few days know." he sighed "why haven't you brought her back?" she asked "simple, I know that Neferet was behind this and has some sort of control over her. If I bring her back and I am right that she does, it could be a disaster." he said, Thanatos sighed "you are right Kalona, it could be a disaster. But is she alright?" "yes, she is safe." "i want you to take me to see her this weekend when you go back. "alright,"**

**Zoey got out of bed and whipped her eyes, she felt so tired. She shook her head and climbed down the ladder, her eyes rested on a raven mocker. "hello" she said, he cocked his head at her, she wondered if some of them even understood what she said. "o-si-yo" she said, her grandmother had helped her learn some cherrokee since she was little. Certain words were still stuck in her mind. "O-si-yo A-ya" his speech wasn't perfect, some of it sounded distorted. She smiled, she tried to make them comfortable. Kalona did tell her that they thought she was here to take him away and seal him in the earth. "Zoey" here head looked up "Anastasia" Zoey smiled, the vampire looked at the raven mocker. **

**Anastasia stared at the creature. Her mind flashing back to that cold night, the sites, the sounds, the panic. All seemed fresh in her mind. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked back to see her mate, his eyes full of concern. "are you alright?" he asked her softly "i'm fine." he took her hand lovingly, "it's ok, your safe." he whispered softly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Zoey laid there in the grass, the moon was straight over head. She closed her eyes "hello Zoey" she knew the voice with out having to look, "Neferet." she hissed out the name. The fallen high priestess knelt down, "took me along time to find you." she said "now, lets go" she said, "No!" Zoey screamed at her. She stood and started walking back to the house, Zoey didn't looked back at Neferet. "you're going to regret this Zoey." the fledgling took in a deep breath. "fight it Zoey, you have to protect your friends." she whispered to herself. She called on spirit to give her strength. She wasn't going to let the vampire take control. She opened the back door, "Zoey" "Nisroc, are all your brothers in side?" she asked the raven mocker, "yes, why?" "Zoey is everything alright?" Anastasia asked "Neferet is out side" she said "what?" **

**Dragon stood from the table, he walked over to the sliding glass window and looked out. "I see her," he said "oh goddess" Zoey fell back into a chair. Kalona was gone and Neferet was not even thirty feet from the house. "Anastasia, please go lock the front door." he said "ok" the vampire ran out of the kitchen. Zoey looked at Dragon, the sword master saw the fear in her eyes. "it will be ok," he said, "my safety isn't what I am worried about." she said "i don't want to be forced to hurt my friends." she cried, "go up to your room Zoey" he said, "ok" **

**She climbed the ladder in silence. She pulled it up, leaving her alone in the attic, or so she thought. Her head turned, a raven mocker was sitting on her bed. It was the same one that had been standing over her that night in the tree house. He was hugging the toy to him. "sorry" he said, he looked away timidly, "it's ok, I'm not mad." she said, she remembered the caution herself and not scare him. He seemed to be just a little kid, she walked over and sat next to him. He leaned against her, he seemed just as scared as she was.**

**Dragon stood there watching, "is she going to attack?" Anastasia asked. "i am not sure," he said, they both watched, "she had her chance to get to Zoey, why didn't she take it?" "she's waiting for something, or maybe someone." "do you think she intends to use Zoey against Nyx?" "i wouldn't say Nyx, rather one of her friends. Possibly Thanatos," he said, "you're probably right,"**

**Zoey sat there, the raven mocker had his head on her lap. Zoey looked down and smiled at the creature, attempting to reassure him. She knew she wasn't the only one who scared the raven mockers, they were all probably scared of Neferet as well. "it will be ok" she said softly, he looked up at her, she had allowed him to hold Otis. She remembered all the nights she had spent cuddling the stuffed toy fish in her arms. Waiting for her dad to come home, until she finally learned what had truly happened. **

**Kalona opened the door to the attic "Zoey" she looked up "Kalona..." he was looking at her, his eyes studied the scene before him. He walked over and sat down "is everything alright?" he asked, she looked into his amber eyes "Neferet is," "she's gone" he said, he looked down at his son, "are you alright my child?" he asked, the raven mocker looked p at him, "how old is he?" Zoey asked, "when I was sealed away, he was six." the immortal said "so young." "he is my youngest." he said, Kalona noticed the toy in his arms. He smiled "here, I will take him down to bed, after that I should go." he said "is Neferet anywhere around here?" she asked "no, she is gone for now." Kalona said, the immortal took the raven mocker from her, she smiled at the creature in his arms. "i will return in a few days with Thanatos." her eyes changed "she's coming out here?' she asked "yes, she knows your here." he said, "how?" **

**Kalona turned his head away "i am not sure how." the immortal said, he saw her stand, her eyes went to the floor. "i should stay up here while she's here." he stared "i am not sure you have a choice. She said she wants to speak with you." he said, Zoey sighed, her ebony hair shrouded her face, Kalona walked down from the attic. **

**Zoey stood there silently, she felt her hands clench into fists, she climbed down and followed Kalona through the house. He laid the boy on a bed. He looked back at her, "Zoey, can I ask you how you are feeling?" he said "i'm fine, I guess I am a bit nervous. Neferet forced me to attack stark, there really is no telling whether or not I might attack Thanatos." she said "you'll just have to fight it then." she frowned "i'm sick of fighting everything. For once I really just want to leave." she said "Zoey, if you do want to leave, I will not stop you." he looked away, she was quietly standing there. "if you want, go now" he said. Kalona shrugged and turned to fully faced her, "are you alright?" he asked, there where tears dripping down her face. He walked over "why are you crying?" he asked, he took her head in his hands, he used his thumbs to whip her tears. "do not cry over what has happened." he said, "i'm scared of what will or could happen." she said.**

**Kalona softly kissed the red mark on her forehead. Her body went ridged, he looked down into her eyes. Dark sparkling orbs stared back at him. He smiled "smile and cheer up Zoeybird, you are safe." he said, Zoey was shocked at him, this was a different Kalona then the Kalona she knew. Did he feel sorry for her? Did he hate that she was so unhappy? Kalona smiled and leaned in, their lips brushed. **_'Nope, same old Kalona_**' she thought to her self. Kalona wrapped his arms around her, "i promise I will protect you to the best of my ability." he said, "Kalona, what do you want out of this? This is a sudden change from a guy that was out to seduce me at every turn and kill anyone who stood in the way of his goal. To a nice guy who hasn't molested me in months." she said. He cocked his head to the side.**

**She stared up at him, those amber eyes studied her. He wasn't speaking, Kalona honestly didn't know what had changed in him. Kalona softly kissed her, her hands went to his chest. Part of her wanted to push away, this wasn't right, he wasn't right. Kalona leaned against her, he felt something now. He shook his head, "i should go" he said and let her go. The red fledgling stared watching him leave. She sighed "what is this?" she asked walking back to her room. She looked down at her self, "oh Nyx, I need answers." she whispered.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kalona opened the door for the priestess, "where is she?" was the first question from her lips. "up in her room." he said, he moved out of the way as she walked in, "Dragon Lankford," she stared at the late sword master, "before you ask, Nyx sent us back to keep Zoey from Neferet." he said "us?" the priestess lifted an eye brow "me and Anastasia." he said, "she sent them back to get Zoey away from Neferet." Kalona said "may I speak with Zoey?" Kalona nodded.**

**Thantos climbed into the attic, "she's asleep." the high priestess whispered, Kalona climbed up and looked over. Thanatos walked over, "it seems one of your sons has taken a liking to her." she said, Kalona stared, his youngest was laying beside her. "it seems so" Kalona heard Zoey mumble "Zoey, wake up" he said "Kalona?" she rubbed her eyes as she sat up, she got out of bed."Hello Zoey" "hey" Kalona was standing between her and the high priestess. "Kalona, I would like to speak with Zoey alone please." the high priestess said, the winged immortal tensed. "Thanatos, I am not sure if that is a good idea." he said "Kalona" her voice was stern. Kalona looked at Zoey, "just let me try" she said, "ok" Kalona turned and climbed down the ladder.**

**Thanatos sat down in a chair, Zoey sat on her bed. "how long have you been back?" she asked "i don't know, three months I guess." "with Kalona, Dragon, and Anastasia the entire time?" Zoey searched her thoughts, prior to arriving at the camp, her memories were fuzzy at the best. "i don't know, I remember dying in the infirmary. I also remember the darkness, after that it's a blur till Dragon and Anastasia took me to Kalona's camp." "so you don't know if you were with Neferet at all before then?" "i don't remember if I was." Zoey looked at raven mocker asleep in the bed next to her. She stood and walked over to the window. The sun was now fully set and the full moon was rising in the sky. "she's here" Zoey whispered. "who?" Thanatos asked "Neferet."**

_A/N: hey guys, i'm sorry you all waited so long for a short chapter. lately I've been having some trouble with writters block so i'll try to get chapters out when I can. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Kalona stood there, "Kalona" "i know" the immortal stared out the window. Thanatos walked over and looked with him. Neferet was standing there, "is Zoey still up there?" "yes" Kalona turned and walked up the steps. He saw her standing at the top, "Zoey" "Kalona" she stared him down, "you need to go back to your room" he said "no, I don't" she shook her head "Zoey, it isn't safe." he warned, she looked into his eyes, he saw the red glow that had returned to her eyes. "Zoey" Kalona could tell she was losing the fight, the darkness was taking over. He extended his hand to her "come on" he said trying to coax her back to her room. **

**She looked him in the eyes, she threw herself into his arms. "Zoey, are you alright?" he asked. Her hand trailed up his chest to his neck. "i'm sorry, I can't" she whispered "what are you-" her nails ripped through his neck. He froze, Zoey put her lips to the gash and started drinking. Kalona gently placed a hand on the back of her head "Zoey" he whispered "i'm sorry" she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her "Zoey, you need to fight this." he whispered to her. "i can't, not anymore." she pushed him, he fell back down the steps. Her mind racing, Kalona laid there at the base of the steps. **

**Zoey opened her eyes, she was laying there tucked under the covers. Her head was pounding "Zoey" "Kalona?" she sat up, the immortal stood sat there in a chair, "why am I tied up?" she asked looking up at her wrists. "you attacked me last night Zoey, do you not remember?" he asked "i don't really remember anything past seeing Neferet out side." she said, I see" he said "are you alright?" she asked concerned "yes, I will be fine, I've had worse injuries." he chuckled. Zoey stared "can you untie me?" she asked "yes, but you'll have to stay in here." he said, Zoey sighed "i guess it's for the best." Kalona gently reached over and loss end the ropes. "i'm really sorry Kalona" she said "i know you are, and I know it wasn't of your free will." she looked away. "stay in this room until Thanatos is gone." he said "ok" **

**Kalona walked down into the kitchen, "how is she?" he looked at Thanatos, "she's fine, awake when I left," he sat down at the table "does she remember?" "no, she does not remember attacking me." he said "i see," Thanatos leaned back and looked at Dragon. "i must ask, will you two be staying once this is over?" Thanatos asked "no, we will be returning to Nyx's realm." Dragon said "i see, her gaze fell on Kalona, the immortal stared back. "Kalona, do what ever possible to keep Zoey out of Neferet's hands." she said, her voice firm and strict. "i will do my best priestess." he said "we will also try our best." Dragon said "thank you." the high priestess stood. "i expect to see you back at the school Monday." she said "of coarse." Thanatos walked from the house. **

**Stark watched Thanatos walk in through the gates. The large iron doors closed behind her. She looked at him "what is it James?" she asked "where has Kalona been going for the past few weeks?" he said, "i do not think that is any of your business." she started walking off. "it is my business, because I think he took her body." "it was not Kalona, James, you are letting your heart get the better of you. You must think about this." she said "i have been thinking. He had access to the morgue and a reason to bring her back. Neferet had no access down there, I don't think she could have even gotten in the school with out us noticing!" "James we do not know how powerful Neferet truly is." she said, she began walking towards her office.**


End file.
